Katarina Discovers Riven's Other Sword
by Nephalos
Summary: Riven seeks out Katarina for some fun before an assignment. Much to the redhead's surprise, Riven is carrying something special in her tights. M for sex and language. Contains Futanari. Note: The cover image, Riven, Talon, Swain, Katarina, and their associated factions and lore belong to Riot Games. I own nothing.


******Katarina Discovers Riven's Other Sword**

The Noxian Red Light District was a near comical juxtaposition to the rest of the city. Quiet, well maintained streets lined in immaculately shaped granite, dainty architecture, and regular guard presence all separated it from the vast majority of the city. However, those who frequented the place knew exactly why. The guards didn't let just anyone enter, and nobles - openly or disguised - walked those streets frequently.

Riven knew exactly where she was going. Katarina was joining the Crimson Elite, and she'd be at her favorite bar trying to relax. She and Talon were seeing each other- they always sought each other's company the night before an assignment.

The corners of a mischievous smile found her lips. Katarina would be disappointed. Talon was away on unexpected business, but Riven would arrive just in time to quell that feeling. Just for the occasion, she had dressed to impress - not merely Katarina; the lustful glances from others made her feel powerful. Her dark tights and high heels displayed her curvaceous legs and ass well, leaving little to the imagination. Seeing nothing wrong with using her looks or assets, Riven's top displayed the luscious curves of her waist and breasts, while leaving the tanned skin of her cleavage and shoulders exposed. A bunny - eared headband, a carrot belt, a round puffy tail perched above her pert ass, and a playful paw - glove on her right hand lent her an air of innocence. Riven knew she had prepared well.

She also carried with her a wooden sword, made to resemble a carrot. She enjoyed having it as part of the outfit, but she knew it served another purpose as well. It wasn't the only 'weapon' she was carrying...

The Exile had been born with a few extra parts between her legs. She wasn't sure why it had happened, but it became a minor inconvenience for her during some matches on the Rift - she always had to tie her girlcock to her thigh with the same wrapping she used to cover her breasts. It was also one of the reasons she maintained focus on the battle. Otherwise, the heat and constant movement of the Rift would've easily had her sporting an impressive eight inch erection.

The slight chill of the air and excitement for the night to come rendered both her nipples - rubbing against the stiff cloth of her top - and her cock - pressing against her tights - almost painfully erect. She didn't want everyone to know about her other 'sword' just yet. It was easily obscured by the broad blade of the imitation weapon she casually carried.

Elsewhere, the guards might've given Riven a second glance in such an outfit, but these guards had seen far stranger. She nodded at them politely. Her heels clacked against the stone when she walked past, the sound mingling with the sounds of sex and debauchery from her destination.

'The Arms of the Lioness' was a graceful building, belied only by its name. The outstretched eastern and western wings encircled a peaceful courtyard, drawing visitors to approach the door at the opposite end of it. In the center of the marble bricks of the courtyard, a statue of an ancient Noxian Goddess of Lust, Eranthe, posed seductively. Riven gave her a wink for good luck before reaching the impressive ivory and golden double doors. She slid her bunny - paw gloved fingers through the gilded knocker and gave it a hearty swing.

"Oh! Riven, is that you? You look nice! Come right in," came a very light female voice. Riven's mischievous smile grew into a genuine grin as the doors opened, revealing the dimly lit but extravagantly decorated interior of the brothel.

"I didn't know you'd be working here, Mina," Riven said, picking up her blue skinned Yordle friend in a warm hug. She nuzzled her face into Riven's shoulder before they separated. The well-proportioned Yordle looked up at her with her large red eyes, shifting her white hair to get comfortable.

"Yup! It wasn't going that well until you arrived, though." she said, looking down. Riven had always known that Mina likely had a crush on her. The slight blushing, the desire for proximity.. it was obvious. Not that she minded. But she had a different goal tonight.

"Why so? Is Katarina here?" She asked, looking around. Beyond the bar that dominated the center of the room, the well cushioned couches around the edges looked like they contained a reasonable number of patrons. A certain fiery redhead was seated on one of them, alone.

"Yeah, that's actually why. She was really upset when I delivered a message to her from Talon, saying he couldn't make it," Mina said, glancing over at the one in question. The Yordle brightened and jumped up, hugging Riven's leg.

"Is that why you're here - to see her? Maybe you can make her happy!" She asked, looking up from her vantage point - just above Riven's waist. The surprising but welcome contact made Riven's cock twitch. She laughed warmly and gave the top of Mina's head a few strokes with her bunny paw.

"Yeah, I thought Kat could use a little encouragement and company before her assignment. By the way, do you have her Kitty outfit? Do you think you could have it sent to my room in a little? You can bring it personally if you want," Riven said, looking down at Mina, who separated from her leg slowly and nodded.

"You're my favorite Yordle, you know," Riven said, giving her another nod and walking off toward her prey. Mina blushed and gave her a goodbye wave.

As she rounded the bar and was able to see more than Katarina's distinctive hair, she understood just how much Talon's absence had affected her. A few empty cups had been pushed to the side of the coffee table in front of the couch, and Katarina was idly spinning one of her knives around on a coaster. The sharp point was slowly drilling a hole in the soft stone, but her disappointed frown indicated that her cares were in another realm entirely. Riven took the opportunity to sit right next to her, so close that her thigh touched Katarina's. The redhead had foregone her usual mercenary attire and was wearing something more casual - tight pants, a long sleeved, low cut shirt, and a jacket. Riven could only guess at the number of knives she was hiding in her boots, or up her sleeves, or maybe sheathed under her enticing breasts.

"You're getting sloppy. If this was a real sword, I could've taken you out, you know," Riven said nonchalantly, putting a hand on Kat's thigh.

"Hey Riven," She said. She sounded nonplussed, but the curling at the corners of her mouth gave her away. Katarina turned toward her, causing her hair to shift. Riven sat with her knees and toes together, and her ankles apart, resting her sword over the bulge in her tights.

"I heard Talon was busy," Riven replied, gently holding Katarina's wrist so she'd become more cognisant of the destruction she was wreaking on the coaster. She stopped and deftly hid her knife in her jacket.

"I hate Swain. Talon and I were supposed to start the mission together tomorrow, so we could both be here tonight," She said, leaning back against the many cushions on the couch.

"You know, Talon isn't the only one who could give you some company, Kat," Riven replied, looking into the assassin's scintillating emerald eyes. Katarina laughed slightly.

"I like you, Riv, but I was looking for something stiff tonight. You know," she said, looking off into the crowd.

Riven gave Kat a mischievous grin and traced the fingers of her left, ungloved hand down the redhead's jaw.

"Kat, do you want to know why I get distracted when I lane against you?" The Battle Bunny whispered.

Katarina didn't answer, but her warm smile started to cloud with confusion and curiosity. Her brow, marred by the scar over her eye, rose. Riven raised her lips within kissing distance of her ear.

"The way you bounce around in your tight clothes makes me _so hard..."_ She explained, taking Katarina's hand with her bunny glove. She put aside her fake sword and gently slid Kat's hand downward, caressing her girlcock from the circumcised head down to her large balls. Kat's eyes went wide and she gasped, reflexively closing her hand and drawing it away, her fingernails leaving a lingering sensation of pleasure on Riven's sensitive shaft. Just beneath her balls, she could feel her tights dampening from the arousal of her pussy.

"Y-you - but..." Katarina stammered, her hand freezing. She moved her hand closer again, but mere centimeters from her erection, Riven reached out to grip her wrist, stopping her curious fingers.

"Hmm, is my Kitty intrigued? No more touching it until you come back to my room with me," Riven said firmly.

Katarina's cheeks turned the same color as her hair, but she managed a nod. Riven smiled and gave her a wink, standing up and leading her by the hand.

The long hallways of the 'Lioness' were constructed of a nearly crimson colored wood from the northern forests, polished to an impressive lustre. The pair could almost make out their reflections in the near mirror finish. There were also intermittent paintings - some abstract, some unashamedly graphic. Riven enjoyed the walk down the carpeted hall to her room near the end of the wing.

"So have you always had a- what should I call it?" Katarina asked, sneaking a glance at Riven's bulge. She had abandoned the idea of hiding it behind her sword, instead just wearing it on her belt at her side.

"My girlcock," Riven said, looking briefly into Kat's eyes and smiling. She continued, "Yes, as far I know I've had it forever."

The assassin scratched at the back of her hair and looked away, "I've never noticed it before. It must've been a pain to keep hidden."

"It was one of the reasons I always tried to focus on battle. I could use it to crowd out arousal. It usually worked. Not with you," Riven said, opening the door to her room with a slight flourish of her pawed hand.

Katarina stepped forward, eager to explore the room, but Riven's hand stopped her again. The toe of her boot crossed and then moved back from the threshold.

"No. Not yet - you aren't dressed for it. Mina should be here soon with your outfit," she said, glancing behind her. Surely enough, the yordle was walking down the carpet just then. Riven smiled at her. Mina must've been waiting. The revealing 'Kitty Kat' outfit, complete with the cat ear headband, rested in her arms. She held it up toward it's intended recipient, who blushed again. Clearly this wasn't a day for Katarina's normal cold confidence, but learning that a good friend is unexpectedly well-endowed can do that.

Katarina took the outfit and held it up to her body; it would be a tight fit. Riven stepped closer to her, taking hold of the furry brassiere and framing it over Katarina's large breasts.

"Mmm, what do you think, Kat? Put it on for us, won't you?" She asked, stepping back and glancing at Mina.

"Right here?" Kat asks, looking around. She glances briefly over her shoulder, into Riven's room.

"Of course - I think Mina deserves a little show for all the hard work she's done. Besides, she says you were harsh to her earlier," Riven explained, tilting her head and raising her brows.

"I-," Katarina says. Realizing Riven's tone, she looks down and continues in a softer voice, "I'm sorry Mina. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Good girl. Now put that on for us," Riven said, putting her hands on her hips and waiting.

Mina's eyes grew wide as Katarina stripped quickly and efficiently, more concerned about finishing the act than giving a show. Still, her red eyes seemed to reflect her curves as she revealed her body. She only looked away to glance at Riven, who petted her hair softly as she watched.

"Do you like what you see, Mina? I'll make sure she feels really good. Can you take her clothes for her?" Riven asked, pointing with her toe to Katarina's discarded clothes.

"Hmm? Oh. I'll see you two later," Mina said, still distracted. She moved closer and picked them up, walking back down the hall with a smile.

"That's my favorite Yordle," Riven said, watching her for a few moments before turning back to Katarina.

"May I enter now, Riven?" Katarina asked, exaggerating a half bow and gesture toward the room.

"Asking for permission? Good girl," Riven said, "Sure, please step inside."

Katarina walked inside, a little surprised at the extravagance of the room. It was a small circular room, and the round bed in the center easily dominated the space. Candles, braziers, and incense burned intermittently around the soft circle. A few lewd pictures of Riven, wearing little to nothing, were spread about the walls. The only other furniture in the room was a small nightstand.

"Welcome to my Temple of Pleasure, Kat. In here, I want you to call me 'Mistress'. Now, take your place on the altar," She said, pointing to the bed.

"Mistress? Come on, Riv, let's not-" Katarina said, her eyes going wide as Riven glared at her and groped her breast with sudden anger.

"If you don't want to be here, you're welcome to leave. But you are here, and we'll play by my rules, understand?" She said, slapping Katarina's exposed ass. It would've left a mark if it hadn't been muffled by her bunny paw. Kat looked down, blushing.

"Yes, Mistress Riven," she said, stepping closer to the bed. Her soft boots made only the faintest of sounds against the wooden floor before she jumped onto the bed, sitting down. Riven followed, her heels confidently clacking with an elated gait.

"Much better, Kitty. Now, close your eyes and lie in the center of my altar," Riven said, stepping over to the nightstand and withdrawing a scarf. It was soft and white, not unlike Riven's hair or costume.

Katarina felt the bed sink on either side of her thighs, and then the cloth of the scarf found it's way under her hair until it was wrapped around her eyes. Riven lifted her head a few inches from the bed to make sure she could tie the back into a bow.

"The bow looks cute behind your red hair like that. Mmmm, I want you. Please kneel," Riven said, putting her hands on her pet's waist.

"Thank you, Mistress," Kat said, kneeling upward. She attempted to maintain a serious, pensive frown on her face. However, as when Riven had first walked into her evening, the corners of her mouth involuntarily twitched upward.

The weight on the bed in front of her seemed to shift, and she heard the sound of tights scrunching up and being drawn down skin, until they snapped elastically as they were finally removed. A sharp sound against the wooden floors indicated that Riven had dropped her heels from the bed.

Finally, the feeling of Riven's now naked hands touching her cheeks had her salivating. The hardness of her nail moved across her cheek and lips, teasing, wanting entrance. Katarina obliged, pulling it inside of her mouth and licking around her finger, practicing for what she knew was to come. Riven withdrew it after only a few moments, leaving her with a trail of saliva dripping from her lower lip. She made sure to wipe it away.

"Please, Mistress," Katarina said. Her head remained still, as if she was afraid to move without permission. Perhaps she was.

"Please what, Kat? What are you asking for?" Riven asked, her breathy voice hot against Katarina's ears. It surprised her - she hadn't thought she'd be so close. She felt her spine and thighs shiver with pleasure.

"Your cock - please Mistress. I want to taste you," she said, holding her mouth partially open, her words leaving in short, desperate utterances. It wasn't very characteristic of Kat to act this way, but Riven's hardness told her that she enjoyed her submission.

"You've been good. Here…" Riven said, moving her hands around Katarina's cheeks to grip the back of her head. A few fingers were woven through her hair, and she felt her face being pulled forward, her parted lips being pressed against Riven's member. Her tongue flitted out, like a cat's would to drink milk. Instead, it found a droplet of precum and continued onward, painting Riven's circumcised member with her saliva. Katarina was used to doing things like this with Talon, but Riven tasted different. She brought her hands up underneath, to gently heft Riven's balls - one of her fingers brushed against her pussy underneath as well, staining it with wetness. She was totally hairless - her skin like velvet over the hard flesh of her arousal. It was certainly a very real cock, but there was no doubt that it belonged to a woman.

"Mmmm, good girl. You're such a nice cumslut, Kat," She said, using her hands to have Kat's head oscillate back and forth on her member. For now, Katarina released her tentative grip on Riven's balls so that she could flatten her tongue, making way for Riven's impressive erection inside of her throat until she could feel her balls against her chin and lower lip. Her head swam with the sensations - she breathed through her nose to make things easier.

Katarina knew Riven's desire to be pleasured. Although still working in unfamiliar territory, her deft, assassin's fingers soon found the Battle Bunny's pussy just under her balls. She was pleased to find her Mistress's nether lips already wet with arousal - her fingers were met with minimal friction as she slid around the sensitive folds. Riven couldn't suppress her moans.

"Do you want my cum, Kat? I'm so close," Riven said, maintaining a firm grip on the back of Kat's head with one hand. The other moved upward, lightly massaging the redhead's scalp with just the tip of her nails.

Katarina responded as best she could - with an affirmative, muffled moan - and sped up her ministrations to her Mistress's girlcock and pussy. With a final, firm thrust, Riven held Katarina's head in place as she released, her member pulsating as four or five warm streams of cum leaked down the inside of her throat.

Ever the loyal Kitty, Katarina knew how to take care of a cock. She slowly removed her mouth from the shaft, only letting it leave her mouth after a few swift swirls of her tongue, making sure Riven was nice and clean.

"Thank you for your cum, Mistress," Kat said, licking her lips to show her gratitude. It was rewarded with the swift removal of her blindfold, allowing her to see Riven in all of her naked glory. And glorious it was. Years of intense training on the Rift - and in the military before that - had rendered Riven's body a taut, sexy landscape. Even so, her ass and breasts did not lack in voluptuous fullness. Her girlcock, although now only semi-aroused, was still impressive and didn't seem out of place against her form.

"My pet, I think you're wearing entirely too much. Please, I need you naked, so it's fair," Riven said, looking into her friend's green eyes with a warm smile.

"Yes, Mistress. You look beautiful like that…" Kat said, diverting her attention and gaze to removing her own clothes, starting with her furry boots. Her outfit hadn't consisted of much in the first place, and it didn't take long for her to be just as naked as Riven. The smell of their sweat and Riven's cum drove her into a desperate state of mind - she found her hands wandering to her breasts, wanting to squeeze her own nipples into hardness. She took pride in her own impressive curves.

"Good Kitty. Now, spread your legs for me," Riven said, straddling Katarina and leaning over her. She settled into the position. Her swiftly hardening cock found a wet home between her thighs and just under her pussy, and Riven made sure to rub Katarina's nipples with her own as best she could. It wasn't easy, since Katarina's were somewhat bigger. They kept intimate eye contact, broken only when Riven used her tongue to make a few playful wet strokes against Katarina's cheeks and mouth. She stopped, her lips hovering centimeters from her pet's.

"Kiss me, Kat," She whispered lustfully. Katarina didn't need further encouragement, and passionately sought out her Mistress's mouth, eagerly sliding her tongue inside, dancing among her teeth and tongue. She wanted to explore her fully - experience every aspect of her that she could as they clashed in a passionate fray of moans and lust inspired intakes of breath.

Riven's powerful arms found their way under Katarina's back, lifting her upward just enough for Riven to find the right angle to penetrate her. It took some adjusting - she wasn't used to a wide, woman's hips between her legs with a man's equipment - but eventually she settled into the right place, wrapping around Riven's waist with her slender calves, pulling her cock close against her dripping slit. The two swayed back and forth as they kissed, coating Riven's shaft in wetness. They both knew what was to come, but had no desire to proceed right way. Katarina was addicted to Riven's sensual curves against her. To add to the rhythm, Katarina shifted up and down, dragging her wetness over Riven's balls as well, eliciting a surprised moan.

She separated from their kiss just briefly and said, "Please fuck me, Mistress. I need you inside of me."

A short, half lidded downward glance illustrated her desire, and Riven smiled. The spark in her hazel eyes changed from warmth to the fires of lust, and she pushed Katarina further back, pulling back enough to slide the tip of her cock up and down against her pet's loveslit. She made sure to slide the head against her clit, drawing a gasp. Kat bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut.

"Please, mistress!" she cried. Riven finally gave in, sliding her thickness into her pet. Even with Katarina's soaked sex, it was still a very snug fit - Katarina's pussy perfectly hugged her girlcock. She thrust in as deeply as she could, wanting to reciprocate the feeling of exploration Katarina had expressed earlier.

Riven leaned into their lovemaking. It was a sight she would always remember: Katarina impaled on her shaft, her eyes closed or fluttering in pleasure, rivulets of sweat running down her bouncing breasts. One of her hands moved down the right side of her pet's waist until it groped her ass, heavily enough to hold her in place a few inches above the soft sheets of the altar of pleasure. Riven could tell that her own pussy was leaking a trail of fluids down the inside of her thighs. Every time she thrust into Kat, her juices spattered and dripped onto the bed between her legs. She'd have to make sure she received attention there before the end of the night.

Katarina's cries became an expected, pleasurable recurrence as Riven's member kissed the entrance to her womb repeatedly, bringing both of them closer to the edge. The Exile's heavy balls jostling with the repeated impacts caused just enough pain for Riven to be aware of it. It served to accentuate the pleasure of her throbbing cock inside of her pet.

"Fill me with your cum, M-Mistress! Mmmff-" Katarina said, barely managing the words beyond cries of pleasure. The strained heights of her lust drenched voice sent Riven into her second orgasm, releasing a few pulses of thick cum into her. She held herself inside for a few moments afterward, feeling Katarina's pussy walls shiver in pleasure as she squirted her own juices between Riven's legs and around her member. When she finally withdrew her cock from Katarina's well-fucked cunt, the circumcised head left a trail of warm cum.

The soft and wrinkled sheets yielded easily to their forms as Riven crawled upward to find her pet's face again. However, her closed eyes, still spread legs, and hand rubbing her belly contently told Riven that she was still enjoying the sensation of being gifted her precious load. Riven smiled.

"Th-thank you so much Mistress…" Katarina whispered, opening her eyes and looking at Riven again. They were interrupted by a light moan from across the room. Kat didn't seem to care, dismissing it as just another sound in a house of perverted pleasure, but Riven knew this was different. It was too close. Her eyes immediately sought out the partially ajar door to her room, where a certain white haired yordle had failed to entirely obscure herself from sight. Realizing that she had failed to contain herself, her cheeks were tinged purple.

"Mina, is that you? Don't be shy. Why don't you come in? If you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask…." Riven said, sitting up and scooting toward her. Still, she put a reassuring hand on Katarina's thigh, purposefully close to her still recovering pussy - she wanted to remind Kat that she was still the focus of her lust.

"Sorry, I heard the way you were talking with her, and I just had to," Mina said. She was fully clothed, but visible wetness on the end of her fingers told Riven a rather obvious story, and she responded with a knowing smile.

"Why don't you sit on the other edge of the bed and finish pleasuring yourself, hmm?" Riven suggested.

Mina climbed onto the bed with an elated grin, happy for the acceptance. She still seemed shy about stripping though, and slid a hand between her legs under the cover of her short skirt. Another slipped under her shirt, pushing her considerable breasts (for a Yordle) upward, emphasizing her cleavage. The pressure of her erect nipple caused an obvious bulge in her shirt, obscured only when her fingers shifted over it.

"Kat, compose yourself. I need you to put your mouth to use. Here…" She said sternly, lying back on the bed. Her semi erect cock lay on her stomach, the tip leaking with precum around her belly button. Riven's fingers slipped under her balls, lifting them to display her pussy and spreading her nether lips wide. She almost had difficulty doing so because of her wetness.

"Sorry, Mistress. I'll do my best to please your pussy," she said, taking position between Riven's legs and leaning over.

The scent of sweat and cum was strong - Kat almost wanted to stay there and drink it in for a few moments. Only the tantalizing sight of Riven's curvaceous ass brought her out of it. Katarina's curious tongue sought out the crease between Riven's thigh and ass, sliding upward until she reached her tight anus, slippery with a sheen of her own cum. She enjoyed the bitter taste, continuing until she reached her Mistress's pussy, pressing her tongue flatly upward until it rested on the underside of her balls. She then reversed direction, dragging the point teasingly along the inside of her lips. Riven cried with pleasure and made flirtatious eye contact with Mina. Mina couldn't help but reciprocate with a hazy cast to her crimson eyes.

"Mmm! Such a good Kitty!" Riven said as Kata reached above to grip her once again hardening shaft, stroking it slowly in rhythm with her tongue.

The soft feathering of Katarina's hair against her inner thighs tickled pleasurably and Riven flexed and curled her toes in response, scarcely able to contain her arousal. Even she was surprised at the speed that her Kitty had managed to make her hard again. Kat's skillful fingers danced over her shaft, making sure to stop and palm the head once, just to spread her cum along her member for lubrication.

Katarina's tongue swirled once more around her lips before plunging within her depths. In her mind, Riven had done her best to fill her, and now she attempted to reciprocate as best she could. Katarina focused on oscillating her tongue between sides of Riven's loveslit. Her nose and eyelashes played gently against Riven's sack, which bounced up and down with the increasingly fast stroking.

Most of Katarina's face was soon spattered in fluids, both from her own movement and from Riven's shivers of pleasure. All of the full veins of her girlcock pulsated with the height of her arousal, and Kata had to bring another hand upward to assist in stroking her until she screamed, spurting cum upward over her breasts, neck, and face. Her pussy spasmed too, wetting her Kitty's red hair. In that moment, the only thing Riven was aware of was the pleasure being channeled into her by her pet, and the connection they had shared. Everything else was dark. Her eyes saw only the inside of her lids, shut in orgasmic ecstasy, and she could only hear her own heartbeat, and the sound of her moans and screams of pleasure.

Now it was Riven's turn to lie back and relax with pleasure, her cum soaked skin feeling cool against the air of the room.

"Thank you, Mistress," she heard, mere centimeters from her ear. Riven lazily opened her eyes and glanced over, into those enchanting emerald eyes. Slowly, she traced a finger along Kata's jawline, lightly following the dark line of her scar. The redhead closed her eyes and smiled warmly. In a way, she thought that the scar served to beautify Katarina.

"No, thank you, my pet. I do hope we can have more fun in the future. Perhaps the very near future," Riven said, shifting just enough to kiss her. They kissed for a few moments. But their lust was spent - this was only a warm caress of the lips. When they separated, Riven looked at Mina, who seemed to be in a similar post-orgasm glow.

"Thanks, both of you," Mina said, moving across the bed toward Riven, who stood up just enough to move within kissing distance.

"Thanks for helping us," Riven said, showing her gratitude with a brief kiss. Mina's face turned even more purple than before, but she returned the gesture for a few seconds.

Riven, finding new energy, slid across the sheets to embrace Katarina fully, wrapping a leg around her, her limp cock pressing between them. Kat attempted another stoic frown, but was again betrayed by the corners of her mouth. Riven's butterfly kisses were the last nail in the coffin of her feigned hardness, and Kata grinned widely.

"Make sure you're safe out there in the field, Kat. And don't forget to tell Talon that he has competition," Riven said with a wink.


End file.
